DE 236 45 02 C3 describes a device for laying heavy pipeline pipes having a large diameter into a prepared, long trench. The device comprises a line of rails which can be laid in the longitudinal direction of the trench and includes a pipe support frame which is rail-guided on the line of rails and comprises lifting devices. The device comprises a stand which is set up like a bridge over the trench and comprises foldable and movable trestles and hanging pipe support frames. The stand further comprises a line of rails which has been laid from the point of a pipe rack and comprises an integrated pipe welding station which can be laid in the longitudinal direction of the trench. The end of the line of pipe is held at the working height of the welding cabin in order to be welded to another end of a line of pipe. Thereafter, the entire line of pipe is lowered, progressively along the length, or simultaneously in full length, to the trench floor. It is disadvantageous in this case is that the trench does not have a shoring system which protects the trench from sloughing soil. Due to health and safety regulations, work in the interior of the trench is therefore not possible.
Moreover, DE 10 2006 019 236 B4, for example, describes a device for trench shoring, which comprises a pair of shoring plates which are positioned opposite one another and are inserted into the trench. These diametrically opposed shoring plates are secured with respect to one another with the aid of multiple expansion pipes. It is disadvantageous in this case that, due to the necessary expansion pipes or transverse braces, a pipe extending across several such shoring units cannot be lowered to the trench floor.